universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Pinkie Pie
Entrance Boing, Boing, Boing Pinkie hops onto the battlefield. Special Attacks Neutral B - Pinkie Sense Pinkie Pie will use her Pinkie Sense. Any nearby projectile will not deal damage, even if the attack is only on it's first frame. If it was made from an attack and not an item, it will be reflected. This only applies to 1 projectile per move use, and the ending lag becomes larger and larger if you keep using the move in rapid succession. While not as useful as the main feature of the attack, nearby opponents will flash when the attack is used, including invisible ones. Side B - Cupcake Pinkie tosses a pastry like a projectile. If she misses, there will be a 50% chance that it becomes food. However, each cupcake she throws has a different color, representing a player. If a player who's color doesn't match the cupcake's eats one, 2% damage will be healed, but if the player with the matching color ate it, he/she would be healed by 7% damage. No cupcake will come out in Pinkie's player color, but she can still eat them. Up B - Party Cannon Pinkie gets into her Party Cannon. Like Hitler's German Artillery, you can aim it up and down with the analog stick. If you keep holding the button, it'll slow down her vertical movement and charge for up to 3 seconds. When she's shot out of it, she leaves behind a trail of confetti and party items. Down B - Pinkie Promise Pinkie makes a Pinkie Promise with an opponent. Afterward, if the opponent is directly or indirectly responsible for Pinkie being dealt any damage, the player must use their Down-B again within 50 frames. This makes steam blows out of her ears before she blows up in rage, dealing 30% damage to the opponent. She has invincibility frames during the initial charge. You can only use this once per stock. It also has a high amount of ending lag, making the move punishable if the opponent avoids the explosion, since one can just fire a projectile at it. Final Smash - 4th Wall Destruction Pinkie's icon grabs her series icon and throws it at an opponent, hitting him/her so hard that he/she flies out the game, causing the "screen" to crack. Whatever it is results in the same thing: suicide. If it misses the opponent, Pinkie will be left without her series icon, unable to perform her Final Smash again. Special Attacks (Lawl Galaxy) Neutral B - Side B - Up B - Down B - Final Smash - KOSFX (Lawl X) KOSFX1: AAAGH! KOSFX2: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Star KOSFX: (High-Pitch Scream) Screen KOSFX: Heh heh heh! KOSFX (Lawl Galaxy) KOSFX1: Shit! KOSFX2: Owie! Star KOSFX: (Screams) Screen KOSFX: Ow! Taunts (Lawl X) Up: And then I said "Oatmeal? are you crazy?" Sd: Are you Loco in the Co-co? Dn: Bet ya can't make a face crazier than THIS! *G3 Face* Taunts (Lawl Galaxy) Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap (Lawl X) Victory 1: Pinkie cheers. Victory 2: "*sigh* And you were doing so well..." Victory 3: Pinkie dances in a goofy manner. Victory Options+Failure/Clap (Lawl Galaxy) Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose: Alt Lose: (Throws a party for the winner) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- Pinkie Pie initially swipes at their opponent with her front hooves, but then changes to her back hooves. *Dash Attack- Headbutt Tilt Attacks *Side- Pinkie swings a #1 finger glove. *Up- Inflates a balloon which pops. Comes out on frame 1, but doesn't reach KO potential until it fully inflates at frame 10. *Down- Pinkie throws confetti into the air. Smashes *Side- Pinkie shoots her party cannon. *Up- Pinkie blows a Flugelhorn. *Down- Pinkie crouches down and spins around. Aerials *N-Air - Pinkie cartwheels in the air. *F-Air - Pinkie throws a cake. *B-Air - Pinkie backflips. *U-Air - Pinkie lets some balloons fly away. *D-Air - Pinkie bucks down with her back hooves. Grabs, Throws *Grab- Pinkie is notable for having one of the best grab speeds in the game, as it comes out extremely quickly. *Pummel- Pinkie "hugs" her opponent. *Forward- Shoots opponent out of her party cannon. *Back- Pinkie's back-throw is infamous, as it causes Pinkie to move a great deal of distance backwards, making it a potential suicide kill, but you can jump out of it at <50 percent, making it almost useless. *Up- Pinkie throws her opponent into the air. *Down- Pinkie throws the opponent down and jumps on them. Others *Ledge attack: Pinkie slides onto the ground, using her back hooves to attack. Pros & Cons Pros *She's a lightweight fighter, meaning she can move fast and jump high. *Some of her attacks can be unpredictable. Cons *Since she's a lightweight, she can be launched easily. *Her back-throw is one of the worst in the game, comparable to Melee Kirby's forward-throw. Icon Victory Music MLP:FIM Victory Theme A quick motif of the first 2 seconds. Kirby Hat Pinkie Pie's mane. Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec Snake: Hey...that's Pinkie Pie, isn't it? Otacon: Good eye, Snake! She's Ponyville's super duper fun party pony! Snake: Y'know...seeing Pinkie Pie reminds me...We should sing that song we always wanted to sing. Otacon: OH! Yeah! That Song! Good Idea... Okay. Ready? GO! Snake: All you need to do is take a cup of flour. Add it to the mix... Otacon: Then you need to take something sweet not sour. A bit of salt just a pinch... Snake: Baking these treats is such a cinch. Add a teaspoon of vanilla... Otacon: Add a little more and you count to four and you'll never get your filla... Snake: Cupcakes. So sweet and tasty... Otacon: Cupcakes. Don't be to hasty... Snake: Cupcakes... Both: CUPCAKES, CUPCAKES, CUPCAAAAAAKES! Snake: That was awesome Otacon: Yeah... It sure was... Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance '''PIT: '''Who's this? '''PALUTENA: '''That's Pinkie Pie, a fun-loving pony who is known for her party planning skills in her home-town, Ponyville. '''PALUTENA: '''She's humble and fun to be around, and knows how to make anyone laugh! That's why everyone adores her! '''PIT: '''I wonder what she's doing in Smash... '''PALUTENA: '''In any case, watch out for her Pinkie Sense. Something about her just lets her know when projectiles are coming at her, letting her avoid it or reflect it. '''VIRIDI: '''Yeah, Pit, and watch out for those cupcakes she likes to throw. '''PIT: '''Cupcakes? Yum! '''PALUTENA: '''Focus, Pit. She's a lightweight fighter, so if you can rack up damage quickly, it'll only take one large attack to knock her off the stage. Game Grump Codec Egoraptor: Another pony? Danny: Yeah, Arin. That's Pinkie Pie Egoraptor: Is there a way to avoid her? Danny: Well, uh... *silence* Egoraptor: DANNY! Spit it out! Danny: She can use her Pinkie Sense, so... Egoraptor: Pinkie sense? What's that? Danny: You'll figure it out. Role In SSE TBA Extra Video Music Ending Music Colors & Costumes *Default *Sonata Dusk colors *Cheese Sandwich colors *Maud Pie colors Trivia *Her video was delayed because Agito's laptop EFFed up. So Mabel Pines video took over *John Mitchell is remaking her because he thinks the Lawl X version didn't age well. Video Category:Playable Characters Category:My Little Pony Category:Female Category:Pink Category:Lawl X Category:Funny Characters Category:The Pinkie Show Category:Cute Characters Category:WageGannon6 Favorite Category:Pinkie Pie Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Pony Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Category:Formally Characters/Stages Category:Hasbro Category:Random Category:4th Wall Breaker Category:Cake Lovers Category:YouTube Poop Category:Lojo's List of Females he has a crush on Category:Video Movesets Category:Lawl X Video Movesets Category:Palette-based characters Category:Equestrian Category:MLG Category:Lawl Toon Past Characters Category:Creepypasta'd Category:Semi-Dumb Category:Physics Breaker Category:Party Animals Category:Coca-Cola Lover Category:People Who Enjoy Making Puns Category:Remade Movesets Category:Starter Characters Category:Tricksters Category:People Lojo felt sorry for Category:Sonny Slaven Favorite Category:Lawler-RPG Category:Kazoo Player Category:Trombone Player Category:The Young Pies Category:Deadpool's pony counterpart Category:Smile, Smile, Smile Category:Characters who are tired of being Creepypasta'd Category:Pinkie Physics Category:Best Pony Category:Characters Lojo likes to draw all the time Category:People who Loves Inflation Category:Characters with cute voices Category:Flowey's Advice Category:Characters who had gotten cloned Category:Comedian Category:Death Battle Category:Tied in Death Battle Category:Happy Characters Category:Mascot Characters Category:Characters who were possessed by Zalgo Category:JMan 12 Favorite Category:Gluttonous Category:Sweets Lover Category:Characters Who Laugh A Lot Category:Characters who sound cute dubbed Japanese Category:Is hilarious and you will quote everything it says Category:TSLMasterYT Favourite Category:The Serena Show Category:TSLMasterYT's list of females he has a crush on Category:Playful Category:Characters that turn into a Super Saiyan Category:Annoying but in a good way Category:Cheerful Characters Category:Characters that can defeat Thanos Category:So Much Nostalgia! Category:Lawl Galaxy Category:Confirmed Lawl Galaxy Characters Category:Characters with more than 1 Lawl team Category:Nonsensical Characters Category:Sister Lovers Category:Andrea Libman voiced Category:Free Spirit Category:HubWorld Beatdown Category:Party Party Party Category:Smash bros lawl power of god Category:Cameos (Lawl Nitro) Category:Candidate for Moveset Remaking